


Things Made to Be Broken

by cakeisatruth



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Lyrium Withdrawal, Medical Procedures, Past Drug Addiction, Rivalmance, Screenplay/Script Format, creative swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisatruth/pseuds/cakeisatruth
Summary: In some ways, Eve Surana might feel like she has everything now that the Circles have fallen and she's set up a clinic in Haven. In other areas...well, she'll keep working at it.





	Things Made to Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crisis_Project](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_Project/gifts).



> This was written for a holiday gift exchange in the "Bananas for Thedas" Discord server! Crisis_Project requested a modern AU with magic, featuring her Eve Surana and Cullen (with a few extra cameos as a bonus). Eve's original story is [here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041967/chapters/27264891) and definitely worth a read-through. :D
> 
> I did my best to preserve the original screenplay formatting when transferring to AO3 (with a few minor tweaks for readability). Hope you enjoy!

FADE IN:

EXT. MAIN STREET, HAVEN - EVENING

Immediately obvious as a small town. The ground is covered in snow, and more continues to fall. Moderate activity as people wrap up errands or just stop to chat, many of them content to do so right in the middle of the (poorly shoveled and completely empty) road.

ANGLE IN on a downstairs section of building. It bears a sign reading simply: "Clinic." Someone flips the outside lights off to indicate they are closed for the day.

The clinic door opens, and KREM ACLASSI (20s, with an air of confidence about him) leans against the frame. He calls over his shoulder to someone inside.

KREM

(teasing)

Sure you're not just trying to drum up business? 

There is an UNINTELLIGIBLE RESPONSE from inside. Krem chuckles.

KREM (CONT'D)

And to you, Eve.

 He turns and goes on his way.

People move aside as a K-9 UNIT POLICE CAR drives down the road, returning from work. We get a glimpse of CULLEN RUTHERFORD, 29, riding shotgun. He's slumped heavily in his seat, coming down from the adrenaline of the day's work.

The car disappears from sight as quickly as it's come.

 

INT. MEDICAL CLINIC - EVENING

Though the room is small and dimly lit, every possible square inch of storage space is put to good use. A detailed organizational system appears to exist, but the specifics would bewilder any casual observer.

Near the back of the room, a WOMAN sits at a desk, gaze shifting between her notebook and computer as she transforms hastily-scribbled records into typed notes. This is EVE SURANA, a Circle-trained doctor. She's in her late 20s, wearing a white coat and an expression of deep concentration. On one of her hands, an old SCAR is visible, marking the location of a (now deactivated) GPS tracking chip. It was implanted upon her arrival at Kinloch Hold, as was customary for all mages before the Circles fell.

From across the room, Eve's cell phone PINGS to indicate a new text message. She glances at the phone, then back to her computer, and reluctantly gets up.

EVE

(muttering to herself)

If this's Vivienne again... 

She crosses the room and picks up the phone, squinting at the harsh glow of the display. Her expression relaxes considerably.

 

ON THE SCREEN

Eve's messaging app is open. The name at the top reads "Cullen."

There is a new text.

"We just got back to the station.

Would it be too late to come by?"

 Eve types a reply.

"Can you get here in the next 10?"

 

BACK TO SCENE

The phone PINGS again with Cullen's response. Apparently satisfied, Eve puts her phone in her pocket and peers at the computer again.

EVE

(out loud as she types)

R-U-T-H-E... 

Having found what she was looking for, she opens the file and studies it, then nods to herself.

Shutting this down, she goes to unlock one of the cabinets against the wall. A step-stool has been pulled over so she can reach inside the top drawer, which is full of drug samples.

Eve takes out a MEDICATION BOTTLE (labeled "Dolophine Hydrochloride") and a paper cup. Setting these aside for later, she busies herself cleaning.

A moment or two later, there's a KNOCK on the door. She goes to open it, revealing Cullen standing there, still in his uniform. Eve gestures him inside.

He moves to sit in a chair next to the exam table, accustomed to this routine. Eve picks up her notebook and flips to the first clean page.

EVE

We can make this quick. How are you physically?

 

CULLEN

Just a headache. 

He brushes flecks of snow off his shoulders. Eve grabs a pen and starts taking notes, all business as she goes through the usual list of questions.

EVE

Have you had any lyrium since the last time I saw you?

 

CULLEN

No. Of course not.

 

EVE

What about alcohol or other drugs?

 

CULLEN

An aspirin yesterday. One. 

She records this, then flips back to a previous page of notes on him, double-checking something.

EVE

Last week you mentioned having unsteady hands.

Are you still dealing with that? 

They both look at Cullen's hands, which he reflexively tucks at his side, almost sitting on them.

EVE (CONT'D)

(unimpressed)

If you're withholding information, that's a case for

me to take you back to weekly drug tests.

 Cullen scowls.

CULLEN

I'm not withholding anything.

(then, less sharply)

It's less severe than last week, but not completely gone.

 She nods and consults her notebook again.

EVE

What about mentally? Are you still with the same

psychologist and support group?

 

CULLEN

I am. Yes.

 

EVE

Is there anything else I should be aware of? 

He shakes his head. Eve shuts her notebook and goes to retrieve the medication she took out earlier. She measures some of it out, fills a cup of water, and sets them both on the table next to him.

EVE (CONT'D)

Alright. You'll keep taking the same dose for

one more week. With a little luck, things will

be more stable next time I see you.

Cullen downs it as she puts away her supplies, but he doesn't move.

Looking up, she catches the expression of discomfort on his face. Eve exhales deeply, then sits on the chair next to him and leans forward with her elbows on her knees.

CULLEN

What is it?

 

EVE

I was going to ask you that.

He sighs.

CULLEN

It's been three weeks at this dose already.

I was hoping to taper off faster.

Eve shakes her head firmly.

EVE

We've had this talk before. In an experimental

treatment, things proceed slowly.

(indicating the now-empty medication cup)

Frankly, even if that were standard treatment,

I wouldn't taper any faster than this.

I don't want you to relapse any more than you do.

Cullen's fists clench.

CULLEN

I'm not going to relapse.

 

EVE

You're still having withdrawal symptoms.

Lowering the Dolophine dose will make them worse.

It's a recipe for a bad situation.

 

CULLEN

Then all I've done is trade one leash for another.

 

EVE

(irritated)

You traded an addiction that guarantees insanity

and death for a harmless chemical dependence.

There are people who have taken this medication for

more than thirty years with no long-term damage.

 

CULLEN

And I don't intend to be one of them!

She grips his shoulder none too gently.

EVE

Hey! Look at me.

He meets her eyes.

EVE (CONT'D)

You don't want this leash? Fine. Go back to your lyrium pump,

seal your fate of a slow and agonizing death in less than ten years.

(bluffing expertly)

If that's what you want, I'll even help you.

Cullen grits his teeth.

CULLEN

No, it isn't - No.

 

EVE

Then seventy milligrams a day for one more week. When you

come back next Thursday, I'll reconsider taking you down to

sixty-five. Do you understand?

Cullen rubs a hand over his face.

CULLEN

You're right. You know you're right.

He takes in a breath, about to say more, but then his gaze shifts. Both of them look down, registering that her hand is still on his shoulder.

Eve sits up straight, pulling back too quickly, and accidentally knocks over a glass jar full of tongue depressors. It SHATTERS on the counter.

EVE

Andraste's frothy cock wallet.

With gloved hands, she starts cleaning up the mess.

CULLEN

(half-seriously)

One of these days, I'm going to shut your mouth for you.

 

EVE

(deadpan)

I love when you talk dirty.

He clears his throat, flustered.

CULLEN

Well, that's not exactly the same...

Eve keeps her back to him, but she's grinning.

EVE

When are you going to take me for a spin in your car?

Cullen looks bewildered.

CULLEN

I'd only have you in the squad car if I were arresting you.

 

EVE

What? That isn't -

He cuts her off, expression shifting into something more fierce.

CULLEN

You still think I want to take you in just because you're an apostate?

Even if I hadn't left the Order, these days no one -

 

EVE

(turning to face him)

Cullen, you've misunderstood.

There's an awkward pause. As Eve is about to explain, a KNOCK on the door breaks the moment. Both of them look over.

CULLEN

Maybe you should get that.

She nods, letting out a sigh, and follows his suggestion. VARRIC TETHRAS, 40s, is standing outside.

VARRIC

Good, you're still here. Mind if I come in?

 

EVE

I closed at five, Varric.

Varric looks over at Cullen, the corners of his mouth twitching. Eve's face colors as she realizes how that sounded.

VARRIC

Well, then. Let me just -

 

EVE

No, it's fine. What did you need?

She steps aside to let him enter.

VARRIC

I was hoping to pick up those forms you called me

about yesterday. Couldn't remember what time you closed.

He looks like the cat that swallowed the canary.

EVE

Let me finish this -

(nods in Cullen's direction)

\- and I'll run them off for you. It should only be a few minutes.

 

VARRIC

That's fine.

He strolls over to the closet door. Eve looks up, perplexed, as he reaches for the knob.

EVE

What are you doing?

 

VARRIC

I've gotta relieve myself. That okay with you?

 

EVE

Well, don't do it in my closet.

Beat. He looks at her.

With a jerk of her head, she indicates the door that actually leads to the bathroom. Varric shuts it behind him.

Eve and Cullen lock eyes, wordlessly agreeing the moment is gone. Cullen clears his throat.

CULLEN

I should start back.

 

EVE

Let me get you your take-home doses.

She reaches for her prescription pad, fills out the top sheet, and hands it to him. He nods his thanks.

EVE (CONT'D)

You know how to reach me if anything comes up.

 

CULLEN

Yes. I'll see you next week.

The toilet flushes. Cullen gathers his things and leaves.

A moment later, Varric reappears.

VARRIC

Is Curly gone?

Eve gives him a look.

EVE

Was this on purpose?

Varric shrugs.

VARRIC

Not technically. It's not like I knew he'd be here.

(grins a little)

But, since it's come up...

Eve massages one of her temples.

EVE

Maker's ass weasel.

 

VARRIC

I've been meaning to say something.

(expression softens)

Look, I don't know all the history between you two,

or much of what happened in Ferelden's Circle...

Eve's fingers unconsciously find the tracking chip scar on the back of her other hand.

VARRIC (CONT'D)

But I consider you a friend, Doc. And I want to

make sure you don't get hurt.

 

EVE

(not unkindly)

Varric, I can look out for myself.

 

VARRIC

I wasn't saying you can't. Just that if there's anything

you're not sure about, or if you need someone to have

your back, I'm there.

Eve makes a noncommittal sound. Pause.

EVE

I wanted to get you those papers.

At her computer, she opens the relevant file and starts it printing.

EVE (CONT'D)

(talking to fill the silence)

We aren't doing anything, anyway.

 

VARRIC

Well, considering what I saw when I first got here...

Eve opens her mouth to protest, then shuts it again, remembering she was in the middle of attempting to flirt. Her ears go red.

VARRIC (CONT'D)

Just keep it in mind.

She gathers the papers from her printer busily and staples them together.

EVE

Alright. Here.

He accepts them.

VARRIC

Appreciate it. I'll come by earlier next time.

 

EVE

Thank you.

(as he moves to the door)

Good night.

 

VARRIC

Night.

Varric exits.

Eve takes another few moments to double-check she cleaned up all the glass from earlier, then tosses a few things into her bag and shoulders it. She heads outside, turning off the lights behind her.

 

EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET, HAVEN - NIGHT

It's gone from dusk to dark outside. Eve turns off Main Street, walking briskly. Her boots crunch in the snow.

Reaching her apartment block, she digs her key out of a pocket and lets herself in.

 

INT. FIRST FLOOR, APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT

The place is sort of run-down and in disrepair. Visually, there isn't much apart from a narrow set of stairs and an equally-cramped hallway.

Eve shivers as an air current from the heating vent hits her. She turns down the hall.

SERA (19, childish) stands next to a wide-open door, tongue poking out in concentration. She holds a screwdriver in one hand. Eve regards her with bemusement.

Hearing footsteps, Sera looks over her shoulder.

SERA

There's you, getting home late. Bet you got hung up

with that jackboot again, right?

(grins)

Pff. "Hung."

 

EVE

Sera...

Eve squints, trying to figure out whether Sera heard this from Varric or is just guessing, then decides she doesn't really care.

SERA

(as if Eve hasn't spoken)

Still in that coat?

Eve glances down at herself, exasperated.

EVE

It doesn't mean I'm going to prick you.

Especially not in the hallway.

 

SERA

Ew, don't.

Looking at the door again, Eve does a double-take.

EVE

Wait, this isn't your apartment.

Sera waves her screwdriver.

SERA

Trying something new. Why not?

Beat. Eve squeezes her eyes shut, then gestures behind herself.

EVE

When I go home, am I going to find...whatever you're up to?

 

SERA

No. You're not on my list this week.

Eve rolls her shoulders. She's too tired to question this any further.

EVE

Alright. I'll see you.

Sera waves a hand. Down the hallway, Eve unlocks her door.

 

EVE'S APARTMENT

A one-bedroom apartment, on the smaller side. The room has a little clutter, though it's more "lived in" than truly messy.

Eve hangs up her coat. At the sink, she scrubs her hands, visibly relaxing as the stress of the day washes down the drain.

Retrieving a frozen burrito from the fridge, she murmurs a heating spell. It defrosts in her bare hands. Eve sinks into a chair and starts scarfing her food, ravenous.

Her cell phone, still in the pocket of her work coat, PINGS. She spares a backwards glance, then wipes her fingers on a towel and gets up.

 

ON THE SCREEN

It's Cullen again.

"I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier.

When you mentioned riding in my car."

 

BACK TO SCENE

Eve reads it, then laughs out loud.

EVE

(to herself)

Oh, now he gets it.

She taps the screen to call him. The phone RINGS a few times before he picks up.

CULLEN (ON PHONE)

Eve?

 

EVE

Does that mean you've changed your mind?

She can't help the self-satisfied grin on her face.

CULLEN (ON PHONE)

I, ah - well - a squad car isn't the best for joyriding.

I can't really sign it out for that.

(hearing Eve trying not to laugh)

I'm not very good at this.

 

EVE

No, you aren't.

(pause)

So...when are you off tomorrow?

 

CULLEN (ON PHONE)

All day. Why?

 

EVE

We could go into town after I close up,

and I'll show you my favorite restaurant.

 

CULLEN (ON PHONE)

I - oh. I mean, yes. That would be nice.

 

EVE

Good.

She's going slightly pink even though he's not there to see.

CULLEN (ON PHONE)

Would five-fifteen be too early?

 

EVE

Make it five-thirty, so I have time to dress up after work.

 

CULLEN (ON PHONE)

You're...direct.

 

EVE

(slightly smug)

Yes, but you like it.

 

CULLEN (ON PHONE)

Well.

(chuckles)

Maybe.

Eve smiles.

EVE

I'll see you tomorrow.

(pause)

Good night.

 

CULLEN (ON PHONE)

Good night.

They hang up.

Eve inhales deeply, then hugs herself with a big grin. Turning to face the mirror on her wall, she touches her reflection.

EVE

(to herself)

You've got this.

Turning away proudly, she disappears off-camera.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
